Kaida Okami Control
by Kaida-Toorima-Okami
Summary: Kaida's hanyou blood has become unbalanced. Will she loose herself to the bloodlust, or will she be able to regain controll? Sequal to The Beginning, and The Prophesy.
1. Unleashed

**Kaida Okami – Control **

**Chapter One**

**Unleashed**

* * *

Kaida glared around her at the demons that circled her. She as slightly torn, a little bloody, and very angry.

The group of uprising demons Koenma had sent her, Kurama, and Hiei to control where smarter that she had originally given them credit for, but looking at them now, Kaida was forced to rethink her original conclusion.

These demons where either smarter than most lower/middle class, or their ring leader was giving them orders from the shadows.

Kaida snarled in defiance as one of the demons in question came a little to close for comfort. He jumped back at the sound of her feral growl and Kaida smirked.

Hiei and Kurama where in a similar state, all three of them having been separated and surrounded by their own group.

Kurama was doing better than the others, but not by any great stretch. His rose whip provided useful for clearing away opponents without having to get near them, and he could take out several adversaries with one swing.

Hiei was only slightly worse off, his glare and sword holding off the demons that surrounded him.

Kaida was the worse off of the three. Her fighting style demanded close range, now that she had run out of throwing daggers. The demons where more cocky with her, underestimating her, therefore giving her a slight advantage.

Fortunately for them, she was loathe to get any closer than she had to. Unfortunately for them, she was getting really pissed off.

One demon, a lithe cobra looking man, jumped at her, slashing at her with a vicious curved blade.

She jumped back, but not quickly enough.

The blade ripped into her stomach. The wound was shallow, but blood poured out of it regardless.

Kaida snarled again, and held a hand over the wound.

His eyes on her, the cobra demon bent to pick up a small glittering object off the ground.

Kaida saw it and her hand flew to her neck, where a small jewel had been hung on a necklace The same necklace that her cobra opponent held.

Kaida snarled.

"Give it back." She demanded, her voice low and menacing.

The cobra just smirked.

"I could sssell thisss for a niccce profit. After I'm done with you, of courccce." He said, stringing out the 's' sound in his sentence as in the manner of his people.

Kaida glared viciously.

"That was a gift you overgrown newt." She spat out. "and your going to give it back, or I'm going to rip out your heart and feed it to you through your nose before ending your pitiful excuse for a life."

She took a step forward and the cobra stepped back nervously. All the stories of the legendary Toorima flashing through his head in an instant.

He looked at her again and suddenly smirked.

Kaida halted her advance, surprised. Why had he stopped?

"You wont do it." He said confidently. "you would rather ssscare me and have me run away than actually kill me."

Kaida's eyes widened.

"Wassss thisss a gift from your lover?" He mocked.

Kaida blushed and her eyes narrowed in anger.

"One of them perhapssse?" he asked, gesturing over to where Kurama and Hiei fought.

Kaida's blush deepened.

"Ahh, I thought sssso." He said knowingly, viciously. "But which one could it be? Perhapssse if I killed him firssst, then you would be the one to run away."

Kaida's eyes contracted and her face became a stony mask.

"Hmmm…." He said, spinning the necklace idly. "maybe I should jussst kill both of them….?"

By now, the entire circle of demons was laughing. Mocking her.

Her head filled with images that weren't her own making. Hiei dead. Kurama dead. Herself, dead. She knew instantly that she was reading the cobras mind, without her telling her body to do so.

Suddenly, a small voice appeared in the back of Kaida's mind, its will and volume growing with every gruff laugh from the demons around her.

Kaida's eyes flashed red.

kill-

No…I can't….

Kill!-

No….don't…

KILL!-

Kaida snarled viciously as her eyes turned from midnight blue, to blood red. The iris color bleeding into the whites of her eyes, turning her vision pink.

Her eyes locked on the cobra.

Enemy. Fight. BLOOD-

Her mind screamed the orders and recognitions. Kaida obeyed.

She leapt at the demon with strength she had not possessed before.

The other demons to his right and left fled, but the cobra stood his ground.

"Stupid." She chuckled evilly, her voice turned to poisoned honey.

She landed on the demons chest, knocking him backwards. She leapt off him and spun, ready to jump him again.

She did, this time aiming for his throat.

BLOOD. KILL!-

Her jaws locked on the demons long neck, her fangs finding the great vein beneath his skin. Her canines pierced the vein and it burst, sending sweet, metallic blood flowing past her jaws, staining her clothes.

The cobra could feel his life ebbing away quickly.

He clawed at the demoness latched onto his neck but couldn't loosen her hold.

She in, return, clawed back, opening new wounds that he could hardly feel now.

Kaida released him and he dropped to the ground, staining the dirt around him red and turning it to mud.

Kaida's smile was evil and full of malice as she stared remorselessly at the dead body on the ground. True to her word she clawed open the cobras chest cavity and ripped out his stilled heart, throwing it into is face.

She turned around to her circle of demons, and smiled.

Her face and front where stained with blood and they fled from her.

She turned away and looked to Kurama and Hiei's fight.

With a happy growl, she jumped up from her crouched position and leapt again into the fray.

Her teeth and claws flew right and left, laying low anything that got in her path.

Suddenly she came face to face with Hiei.

Kill.-

Said the voice.

NO.

Came Kaida's voice, louder.

Why?-

it questioned.

Pack. Part of the pack! Hiei!

Kaida shook her head and her vision started to clear. She saw Hiei still staring at her, eyes wide with shock, mouth agape.

Suddenly, Kaida realized what had happened. How she must look.

Her own eyes widened and she turned tail and fled, eyes shut against tears of fear and anger and shame.

* * *


	2. Blood Lust

**Kaida Okami – Control**

**Chapter Two**

**Blood Lust**

**

* * *

**

Kaida scrubbed furiously at her skin, trying desperately to wipe the blood off of her. Her skin was turning red and raw but still she scrubbed. Finally she threw the

washcloth down and let the bloody water trickle down the drain. She ran into her room and threw some clothes on hurriedly, checking her reflection out of habit and

tucking her freefalling wet hair behind her ears. She jumped quickly out the window, vaulting to the grass below and she took of down the street, intent on reaching Spirit

World.

"OGER!" Koenma screamed, his face turning red.

The unfortunate oni rushed in.

"Yes sir?" he asked, slightly panicky.

"WHERE is my LATTE!" he yelled

"Right away sir!" George yelled before rushing away again.

George ran down towards the kitchens at high speed, muttering to himself about needing a new job.

"Hi George, by George!" Kaida yelled, running past him, making his hair blow

and several stacks of papers fall off nearby desks. George blinked and sweat dropped.

"Umm...hi Kaida." He said, continuing on his way for the mini rulers latte.

"I really need a new job" he grumbled.

"Koenma?" Kaida called, knocking on the door before entering.

Koenma's head shot up.

"Kaida?" he asked confused. "What are you doing here."

"Koenma, we have a problem." She said shakily.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know…"

Koenma looked at her.

"What happened?" he asked, taking in her appearance.

Her eyes looked slightly red, like she had been trying not to cry. Her face, especially around her mouth was red and raw, as was the skin on her hands. Kaida opened her

mouth to tell him what had happened, but found she couldn't bring herself to say it. Instead, she projected her memories onto the screen behind Koenma. They both

watched as the scene played, and Kaida winced more than once when she saw how viciously the cobra had been killed. The memories ended, and Koenma turned back to

face her.

"Hmm…" he mused quietly.

"Koenma, what happened to me?" Kaida asked. "Its never happened before!"

"There is one distinct possibility that I can think of." He said. "When your blood was separated by the prophesy a few months ago, you managed to reunite it so to

speak. However, its possible that your ryu blood has become even more dormant, its gone tosleep. It used up a large amount of energy to separate itself, even with the

help of Eris. With your ryu blood asleep, your okami blood has a more free reign, however, your not used to the full intentions and emotions of an okami. Your used to

balancing your blood perfectly. Now that the balance has become lopsided, it makes it easier for you to lose control."

"Lose control?" Kaida asked "well, how do I keep control!"

"I'm getting there, be patient." Koenma said. "Okami's are emotional demons as you might know. They have been know to suffer Blood Lust often. That's when their

more animalistic natures surface when they are extremely angry or in great danger or something like that."

"So how do I stop it!" Kaida cried.

"you need to be trained in iron control by someone who knows what he's talking about."

"Who!"

"OGRE!" Koenma called.

"Yes sir?" said the oni, poking his head around the door.

"Bring me all the records you can find on Blood Lust."

"Yes sir." The oni said, before taking off.

George reappeared moments later with a large manila folder and a large latte.

"Thank you, ogre." Koenma said distractedly.

George beamed at him.

"Ahh, here it is!" He said triumphantly, pulling out a large piece of paper with several names on them. He scanned the list quickly.

"no, he died last year." He mused. " no…this ones retired….dead…..dead…oh dear."

"What?" said Kaida, her ears perking up.

"It seems there's only one trainer left that would have the experience to train you."

"So?"

"He never accepts students…" said Koenma.

Kaida snatched the paper from the prince and looked at the circled name.

"Hey!" he whined "that's confidential!"

Kaida looked up.

"I'll make him accept me as a student" she declared. "this is NOT going to happen again."

With that, she ran out the door, paper clutched in her hand.

-oh, yes, I almost forgot-

rang Kaida's voice in Koenma's head.

-Don't tell the others where I am. I'm gonna do this on my own.-

Kaida looked down at the name on the paper.

NekuraHinotama.

* * *

**Gasp**** Look everyone, I actually updated! Its amazing! Its a miracle! Its-...i want a cookie...wanders away aimlessly under the influence of 3 1/2 Mt. Dews**


End file.
